


Snow Song

by ficteer



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Lots of kissing, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficteer/pseuds/ficteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been an accident meeting him here, mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poeami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeami/gifts).



> So HAPPY BIRTHDAY to poeami who's really cool and awesome and whose art kinda blows my mind sometimes. Sometimes? All the time. Yeah. SO this is just a little somethin somethin that was inspired by this pic: http://poeami.tumblr.com/post/96200594349/photoshop I hope you like it!!

It wasn’t the first snow of the season, but it was the heaviest yet and the first to stick to the ground.  It was still falling, Mihashi noticed, blinking heavy flakes from his eyelashes as he stared into the milky black night. He hesitated, crunching steps halting where he stood in the middle of the covered sidewalk, and closed his eyes against the cold air. Ever so softly, the gentle sounds of the snow tickled his ears like little whispers of angel feet dancing on cars and rooftops, just barely audible over the sound of his rushing heartbeat and smooth breath. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the lights on in the homes surrounding him, the way they glistened silver in the fresh precipitation, and then he turned his attention back to the road up the hill before him along streetlamp-lit asphalt. The hill between his house and Abe’s, the latter of which happened to be his ultimate destination.

His phone was heavy in his pocket as he started walking again, knowing that in his inbox was a read message from his catcher, a simple request that Mihashi had typed out affirmation to as quickly as his fingers could manage, a bid for Mihashi to come visit because Abe was kind of lonely in that way that only Mihashi could help, like maybe his hand was a little empty without Mihashi’s pressed against it, or that his hair wasn’t quite finished from the showers until Mihashi’s fingers threaded through it, or like he couldn’t answer his mother  _yes I brushed my teeth_  until Mihashi had swiped over them with his tongue, kind of lonely. The kind of lonely that Mihashi understood, because he was the same way, and he was scrambling downstairs and bidding his mother farewell while slipping out the door with only one arm in his coat and his scarf in his teeth.

It was late enough that he was the only one outside, his breath clouding in front of him the only other movement besides the snow around him and the crunch of snow beneath his shoes the only sound besides his heart hammering in his chest in anticipation. It was a twenty minute walk to Abe’s house, as it was probably too dangerous to ride his bike with the fresh snow and he didn’t want to get hurt and jeopardize their off-season workout schedule Abe had put together so diligently. It was cold, but not so cold as to be more than slightly unpleasant, and he’d be out of it soon enough, warm in Abe’s home, in Abe’s arms, the one place off a baseball mound where everything was as perfect as it could be.

When Mihashi got to the hill, he paused, exhaling softly when he saw someone standing at the top. He walked closer, a bit apprehensive to be alone with just one other person in the dark snowy night, but when he got close enough to tell who it was, to see that it was none other than Abe leaning against the railing of the small park for the nearby elementary school, his heart caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to call out, but Abe lifted his phone out of his pocket and tilted his head to read something on the screen, and the sight of his profile against the warm gold of a street light had Mihashi’s breath hitching in his throat. 

He was obviously biased, but Abe Takaya really was definitely the most attractive person Mihashi knew. The curve of his jaw to his lips, each dip that Mihashi could recognize blindfolded with how many times they’d kissed, the elegant line of Abe’s nose to his forehead, the exact angle of his eyes as his brow unfurled and his lips turned up just enough to pass as a ghost of a smile, and then he was lifting his scarf to his cheeks, and Mihashi knew he was hiding a blush out of habit despite thinking he was alone, because Abe hated how red he would get. Mihashi loved it, though; he loved making Abe blush, loved following the pink of Abe’s cheeks with his fingertips, loved kissing down Abe’s flushed neck, loved seeing just how far the trail would go as he took Abe’s clothes off piece by piece. Loved Abe, in the kind of way that had his chest hurting and his gloved hand clutching over his heart.

He could have stood there watching Abe forever, but it occurred to him after a few moments of study that Abe was probably waiting on him, that it was probably his text Abe was reading with that fond expression, and it was a little too cold to be standing around, so he started walking again, snow crunching beneath his shoes and eyes locked on Abe’s breathtaking face. And then, Abe must have heard Mihashi coming, because he turned his head, and immediately his whole posture softened, and Mihashi couldn’t breathe for a second with Abe looking at him like that, like he was the most important person in the world, and he didn’t know when he started running but it felt good to crash into Abe and clutch his shirt tight. Mihashi buried his face in Abe’s scarf, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of Abe’s house, of Abe, and there was a gentle nuzzling at his head where Abe was doing the same to him, and pressure on his sides where Abe was holding him close, and finally Mihashi sagged, letting himself lean into warmth as he relaxed every part of himself.

“You should be wearing a hat,” Abe murmured, his tone as soft as the skin of his throat beneath Mihashi’s lips, bringing a fond smile to Mihashi’s face that he knew Abe would feel. Abe snuggled closer, pulling Mihashi against him and wrapping his arms around to clutch at the back of Mihashi’s jacket, fingers tight and the exhale into Mihashi’s hair quivery. “I’m sorry for dragging you out so late.”

Mihashi shook his head, tipping his head back so that he could show Abe the smile he had on his face. “I’m happy,” he said, fingers loosening on Abe’s shirt and sliding up to his shoulders as he leaned closer to Abe, closing his eyes as he brushed his nose against Abe’s and exhaled contentedly. Hands stroked his jacket, down to the curve of the small of his back up to his shoulder blades, a meditative motion Mihashi knew calmed Abe down almost as much as holding hands did, not sure when or why his boyfriend had ingrained the association but certainly not complaining. Mihashi moved his hands again, from shoulder up to the hair peeking out of Abe’s hat and tickling his ears, playing with the soft strands and then the curve of his jaw, opening his eyes to see Abe staring at him with his half-lidded eyes even heavier than usual, warm in the chill around them.

Abe nuzzled his nose against Mihashi’s, who closed his eyes and savored the gentle exchange of their breaths. His face had already warmed from being so close to Abe, knowing that his cheeks were no longer pink just from cold, but each breath had him shivering with the temperature difference, and something else, something that came from touching Abe so intimately, being touched so intimately, with Abe’s hands stilling on Mihashi’s hips as he tilted his head and finally leaned in the extra centimeters between them to press his lips as softly against Mihashi’s as the snowflakes tickling his eyelashes. Mihashi warmed instantly, exhaling a soft sound of happiness, fingers curling around Abe’s nape as he moved his mouth gently, mind disappearing into the kiss and each brush of his lips against Abe’s. He knew exactly how Abe liked to be kissed, had enjoyed years of practice, knew that Abe shivered when he slanted his mouth just so, knew that he could get a soft appreciative sound when he kissed just Abe’s lower lip and tenderly swept a soft tongue before going back in for a full press, lots of little brushes of skin against skin that had Abe quivering against him just like he knew he was quivering against Abe. It felt good to kiss him.

“Ren,” Abe murmured against his lips to get Mihashi’s attention, instead getting one last whisper of a kiss before Mihashi blinked his eyes open and saw Abe’s gaze, heavy and affectionate. Abe pressed his forehead to Mihashi’s, a grin spreading on his face as he suddenly gripped Mihashi’s waist tight and bent him backwards, pressing their lips together as Mihashi clutched Abe’s neck for purchase, smiling into the kiss as Abe straightened and pulled Mihashi with him. Mihashi felt Abe’s hand sneaking around, curling his fingers around Mihashi’s, then tugging and starting towards his house. Mihashi hummed a happy noise, leaning against Abe’s side as they walked, clasped hands pressed tightly between them so that Mihashi could rest his temple on Abe’s broad shoulder and feel the muscles move beneath the jacket. The streets were still quiet, the snow still falling around them, but it was different when he was with Abe, because he didn’t feel like the only person in a closed world anymore, not when Abe ran his thumb so tenderly over his.

The ten minutes from the hill to Abe’s house was a blink of time compared to the ten minutes from Mihashi’s house to the hill, not nearly long enough an amount of time to be pressed against the person who made his heart beat faster with excitement in the snow. It was almost smothering how romantic it felt, standing in front of Abe’s home where his parents and little brother moved inside, oblivious to the fact that their eldest son was stopped on the doorstep with his pitcher curled under an arm, faces close as their lips touched again and again until Mihashi was sure he was shivering inside Abe’s skin. 

Though not as oblivious as they thought, as the door slammed open and revealed Shun standing there, an unimpressed stare leveled on his older brother. “Taka, you’re gonna make Mihashi-nii catch a cold, and then you’re gonna whine and mope about how he has to miss winter practice, and - ” Abe leaned over, grabbing his brother in a neck hold and grinding his knuckles into the crown of his skull with a venomous expression. Mihashi covered his mouth to hide the smile he knew would just piss off Abe even more, because Abe would pout and say  _“You always take Shun’s side, Ren,”_  and then it would take an hour of cheering up and prodding before he’d feel like making out again. With how late it already was and how making out probably wouldn’t happen anyway, he didn’t want Abe to be too grumpy to give him what little kisses he would, so covering up the amusement it was.

Mihashi stepped into the Abe household behind where Shun was trying to wiggle out of Abe’s punishment, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He had long gotten comfortable enough with the Abe family to take off his scarf and jacket and leave them in the entryway himself, slipping on a pair of slippers that was exactly his size, and leaving Abe to deal with his brother while he peeked into the lit kitchen to see if Abe’s mother or father was there. He wasn’t disappointed, Misae tending to a coffee pot and turning when she heard the door open. “Oh, Ren-kun, did Taka drag you over here again?” she asked, coming over and gently patting his head before touching his cheeks with a scandalized expression. “You’re freezing! That Taka, I swear…. Well, come on in and get some hot cocoa.”

“Thank you,” Mihashi said, walking over to take a seat in the kitchen just as Abe entered, a sour expression on his face still from tussling with his brother. It died down a bit when his eyes fell on where Mihashi was sitting at the table, curving into a smile when Mihashi pushed the chair next to him out as a silent invitation. Their hands curled together under the table, a bit chilly from being out in the snow despite their gloves, the smell of hot milk spreading through the kitchen as Misae heated it up. Shun came in as well, shooting a sulky look to Abe before sitting across from Mihashi with a brightening smile.

“Mihashi-nii, after school tomorrow, can you pitch for me?” he asked, pointedly  _not_  looking at his older brother as he asked. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been shut down by the overprotective catcher. “Just a little! I mean, you’re going to be gone to university in a couple months, and Taka’s  _always_  taking up your time, and I wanna learn how to catch like him too, and…!” He trailed off when Misae put down two cups of hot chocolate, one for Mihashi and one for Abe, then returned with a third for Shun and a cup of coffee for herself. 

“Sure!” Mihashi chirped, feeling the disapproving tightening of Abe’s hand around his own and shooting him a look. Abe scowled, but sighed, taking a sip of hot cocoa after blowing on it to cool it down. “Is your dad asleep?” Mihashi asked Shun, who nodded and then winced when he sipped his cocoa too fast and burned himself a bit. 

“ _Most_  people are by now,” Misae said, shooting Abe a pointed look that had him huffing out a breath and moving his left foot so that he could catch Mihashi’s ankle with his own. Mihashi had to fight to hide his smile again. “I can’t believe you made Ren-kun come out in this weather. Is it snowing?”

“It’s fine!” Mihashi interrupted, definitely wanting Abe to be in the mood for some pre-bedtime smooches. “I really like coming over, and I wasn’t asleep, so…!” 

Misae sighed, face melting as she looked at Mihashi. “You really are such a good boy, Ren-kun. I hope Taka starts taking a page out of your book soon.” She snickered when Abe pouted into his hot cocoa, the tips of his ears turning red. Mihashi reached his right foot over, gently stroking Abe’s calf with his toes, then smiling when Abe looked to him with a look that was clearly apologizing for his family. There was no need; Mihashi loved all of the Abe tree and had long since thought of them as ‘Abe’s side of the family’, though Abe’s father did still intimidate him sometimes. 

They finished their hot cocoa, and Misae shooed Shun off to bed before giving both Abe and Mihashi a kiss on the forehead with a goodnight and a  _‘don’t stay up too late’_ , then went to bed herself. Mihashi followed Abe into his room, kicking off his slippers and opening Abe’s lower drawer where there were a few sets of clothes in his size. He took off his sweater and dropped it into the chair next to Abe’s dresser, jumping a bit when fingers caressed his sides and Abe’s body heat pressed against his back. Mihashi closed his eyes, shivering a bit when Abe leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his naked shoulder, lips dragging slowly to the back of his neck and teeth scraping gently enough not to leave a mark but hard enough to have Mihashi dropping his shirt out of numb fingers and letting it pool at his feet. Abe’s fingertips traced his hipbones, running along the hem of his pants and unbuttoning them, slowly dragging the zipper down, breath hot against Mihashi’s ear as he stepped in closer, and Mihashi could feel that Abe was also shirtless, and just a little hard.

“I love you,” Abe whispered against his throat, arms curling around Mihashi’s stomach and dragging over his skin. Mihashi’s eyes fluttered open, and he turned around in Abe’s embrace, breathing against his mouth for a moment before slanting his mouth over Abe’s in a kiss. He let his arms wrap around Abe’s neck, leaning all of his body weight against his catcher as he curled one hand in Abe’s hair and let the other trace the firm muscles of Abe’s shoulder, down to his bicep, feeling it tense beneath his touch. Mihashi pulled back, keeping his face against Abe’s with his eyes closed, breath slow and calm and his heart rate steady, the familiar weight and smell of Abe against him like a secure blanket.

Abe stepped back, using his hold on Mihashi’s waist to pull him with, and then he tugged the blankets on his bed back before he let go of Mihashi long enough to slip inside. He held the blanket up, and Mihashi followed, tucking into Abe’s embrace as smoothly as he’d done for as long as they’d been like this, his head pillowed on Abe’s chest and eyes closing as he focused on the sound of the gentle heartbeat and full, steady breaths. Abe’s arm curled around his head, bringing his head in close for a kiss, their legs mingling together and stomachs pressed warm and familiar together, until at last they were threaded together head to toe, except for the last step where Abe reached out with his hand and clasped Mihashi’s, their palms pressing together, exchanging heat, and finally settling for their fingers to spread and clasp, tucked under the blanket and out of the cold bedroom air. 

It was to the distant sound of Abe’s father’s snoring and the soft clicking of the clock in the hallway that Mihashi started to drift to sleep, aware of Abe mindlessly petting his hair as he too started to nod off. His chest swelled with a feeling of home and love, and he turned his head to press one last kiss to Abe’s collar bones, whispering, “I love you too,” and then closing his eyes to snuggle in and barely able to wait until tomorrow for another day of baseball and snow.

 


End file.
